narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enforced Treachery
Konohagakure, the home of the will of fire. The will of fire runs strong in the vessels of its shinobi. A strong belief that love is the key for peace. Originated from the Sage's son, Asura. Then passed on to Hashirama and the Senju clan as it was transferred to Konoha as spiritual heritage. Konoha is strong by the love and union of its shinobi, not by raw strength nor selfishness and striving to power. It takes great effort to force a Konoha shinobi to betray his home and people as the will of fire forged a firm bond between the villagers and the shinobi. No matter how much a Konoha shinobi changes, they still have that spark, that will of fire inside them. It was the end of the day at the village of Konohagakure. The stars were sparkling in the dark blue sky, a beautiful site to witness. Everyone was asleep with the exception of the guards. The lights were all out except for that weak light that shined clearly in the darkness, coming from the Hokage's office. Fūrin was sitting on her desk as she was doing paperwork. Her skin texture was pale and her face seemed to glow with light. Fūrin was the definition of beauty. She was wearing her Hokage outfit while leaving her hat on the side of the desk. The room was empty, no sound was made as she sat alone writing on paper. She had sent one of her most-trusted kunoichi to take care of a few missing shinobi alongside a group of Chūnin. It was getting late, Fūrin started to think of sending reinforcements to make sure that the squad is secure. "Sayuri ... was I mistaken to send you alone with the Chūnin?" she said to herself as the only sound in the room was made by the clock. "Tick ... Tock ... Tick ... Tock". Fūrin was getting pressured especially after meeting Sannoto and unleashing her hexagram spirit, Yokaze. She had to endure hardships for the last period as the summit was a disaster, the black crown were really starting to get on her nerves. She sighed as she stood up dropping the pen on the desk before even completing her paperwork. She walked towards the exit, closed the lights and got out of her office. She made her way to the roof of the Hokage mansion. She stood near the fence, her hands resting on the fence as she gazed at the alluring dark blue sky. The stars reflected on her eyes as she glared at the beautiful site. She wasn't fatigued, despite it being the middle of the night. The breeze blew strong as she's standing firmly, gracefully. Her hair is dancing with the unstable breeze. Her eyes are then narrowed as she gets an uneasy expression on her face "Danger ... I can feel it in the air." she says. Everything was quiet as darkness obscured Konoha alongside the Hokage monuments, which were very clear despite the darkness. Despite the beautiful scene ... Fūrin felt death in the wind. Meanwhile, several kilometers from the Hidden Leaf Village, in a forest deemed admirable by the Nara Clan, a massive murder had taken place, only several moments ago. A loyal chūnin level Shinobi of Konohagakure found a rugged hole through his body, created by an iron rod from behind. "S-Sensei..." A single tear ran down the man's face, as he looked towards his fallen comrades, their corpses littering the forest. He screeched in horror as the rod was pushed further into his back, and appeared before his chest. The screams filled the forest, though failed to make it anywhere near the village. His eyes twitched, their position fixed on the rod which slowly grew in length, covered in his blood. His eyes rolled back, and his eye lids closed forever, before his cold corpse hit the dirt with a light thud. "Yes... yes... mhmhmhm" The evil laugh of a highly coveted missing-nin emitted from behind one of the dark trees. "Excellent... One of Konoha's greatest and most powerful ninja.. killing her own squadrons.." The hooded figure emerged from behind the tree. He appeared as an old man, with pale, wrinkly white skin. His pupils yellow, and his teeth rotten. "You'll make for a great test subject, my love... once you've served your purpose." The frightening figure ran his saggy fingers along the murder's chin. "Now go my love... there is much more work to be done." At the command of whom appeared to be her master, the murderer took off. Hopping from tree to tree, she made her way towards the hidden leaf village. The swooping sounds of gaining wind, and sandals tapping against tree barks echoed throughout the still forest. As the moonlight shined on the murderer, her face became clearer. It was none other than the Hokage's right hand, Sayuri Senju. Though her once, elegant facial structure was spoiled, by a grim expression. Swooping through the front gates of the village, Sayuri's body held no signs of such an event. Tap! Sayuri landed atop the roof of the hokage's office. She got down onto one knee and lowered her head. "Sorry for the delay, Hokage-sama, the enemy was a bit more powerful than I'd have hoped. Though I assure you, the mission has been completed just as you had ordered. Furthermore, I've taken it upon myself to dismiss the rest of the members, whom by this time around, are possibly already sound asleep in the comfort of their homes." She explained, keeping her head low, as a sign of respect for her beloved Hokage. Fūrin was gazing into the stars as her chains of thought were broken by Sayuri who landed a few meters behind her. Respectful as always, Sayuri lowered her head and knelt down at the site of her Hokage. The relationship between Sayuri and Fūrin was not that of a Hokage and her right hand shinobi, it was more of a bond between a girl and her younger sister, yet formalities were required. Fūrin waited for a while after hearing the brief report from Sayuri. The wind blew hard as she turned to see her loyal assistant. She brushed her hair behind her ears using her fingers as it was getting in her way. She turned to Sayuri and walked slowly towards her. "Well done, you can raise your head, Sayuri." she says as she looks in Sayuri's eyes as if she was staring into her soul before letting out a sigh. "You had me worried, I was going to send reinforcements, I'm glad you made it unharmed." she says as she walks down the stairs of the Hokage mansion, entering the building from the roof expecting Sayuri to follow. "Now tell me, are there any injuries amongst the unexperienced Chūnin? And I would like to know the current location of the missing shinobi that you were assigned to bring back to Konoha. I want you to talk with extreme detail and tell me what happened exactly." she says as she approaches her office, she opens the door and turns on the lights, she sits on her chair. Fūrin was with one of her most trusted shinobi, yet she was feeling uneasiness as if she was with a murderer. She took out a paper and prepared to write down a report of the mission, awaiting Sayuri to answer her rather interrogative questions. She gave Sayuri a look where she rolled her eyes towards her. A look that had many meanings behind it, yet she didn't utter a word. Sayuri followed Furin down the steps, and into her office. Once there, she planted her palms onto the desk, and stood firm, casually behaved as she normally did. "Yes, my lady. Well, we arrived before the Nara shrine and managed to slip through the entrance without having been detected. Once inside, we scaled the perimeter and arrived before a large chamber, and tried opening it, after thoroughly scanning the horizon for any mercenaries. However, one of my members, without my explicit orders, found it necessary to run his hands along the chamber's handle, and thus, awakened an alarm. Within moments..." She paused suddenly, lowering her head. Tears formed in her eyes and poured down her facial structure. The rest of her voice appeared shaky, as if she had trouble recalling the memory, due to a horrific accident. "W-we... We were surrounded.." She paused again, as the tear drops dripped onto the desk of the hokage. Unable to continue, she really seemed as though she could use a hug at this moment. Fūrin was writing on the paper as she was stopped by the tears running down Sayuri's face. "I can see that there were deaths in the mission" she sighed. "I guess I should have sent a squad of Jōnin after all. Looks like you are in no condition to do this. We will continue the report tomorrow." she says firmly. She then stands up. "Come, you seem to need some rest, I shall escort you to a place that has a great value in your heart" she says as she leaves the office, expecting Sayuri to follow. She then exited the Hokage mansion and started walking towards the exit of the village. "Deaths are inevitable in missions. We shinobi need to live as our comrades die in front of our eyes. You always saw me as an idol, correct? Look at my reaction. I'm not affected by the death of my men, of course, I'm upset to have lost souls, but we need to live like that. Be strong, don't shed a tear." she bluntly says as they exit the village and walk in the forest. Sounds of running water began to form in the area as they step out of the trees to see a beautiful lake, the stars and sky reflect on its surface as stones are present in the area. Grass, vines and high stones were everywhere. The place was quiet as only sounds of running water and grasshoppers echoed in their ears. "Do you remember this place? that's where we had our first spar, I was an ANBU back then, such memories are cherished in my head." Fūrin says as she stares into the lake to see her reflection. Sayuri stood on her right hand side, much as she had throughout the past. She nodded, using her sleeve to wipe away her incoming tears. "Y-yeah. Brings back alot of memories." She paused, sniffing hard. "Time goes by so fast.. I just.. miss all the good time you used to have before you chose to become Hokage. I miss.. all those times we used to have... I.. I miss you." Sayuri slowly approached Furin, for a warm hug. Sayuri gently rested her arms on Furin's shoulders, tying her hands around her neck. She held the hokage close, their chests pressing against one another. They were tightly into one another. Slowly, Sayuri lifted her head, so that her lips grazed the side of Furin's left ear. Almost instantly, the woman's sobbing had come to an unprecedented end. Sayuri's entire body became hard as steel within seconds, tightening the grip around the woman's neck. "Oh, I miss you so very much, Hokage-sama." Sayuri added, sarcastically, with a grin appearing on her face. The grasp Sayuri had around Furin tightened. A large blade began to form between Sayuri's chest, almost instantly, and seeing as though the two woman had been pressed amongst one another, the blade deemed almost impossible to evade, from this shortened distance. Fūrin feels the grip oh Sayuri's hands around her neck. Sayuri's plans would have worked against a normal opponent, but Fūrin was far from that. Fūrin's face was obscured in shadows, her face was hidden as Sayuri's blade seemingly pierced her chest, it came out of Fūrin's back as if she had penetrated her body completely. Fūrin then chuckled "Did you really think you would be able to kill me." she says as she disappears in mid-air. She seems to have just vanished into dust. She then reforms slowly as air currents move with great strength. She reforms behind Sayuri. Fūrin looks at Sayuri with an impassive expression as she leans her head slightly to the side and chuckles. "Kiryū Kōzoku" she says. "I suspected that there was something fishy. Sayuri was never that weak. She didn't let her emotions get the best of her, it was clear you were trying to get close to me in order to finish me off. You can trick me. Now where is Sayuri?" says Fūrin with a smirk on her face as she thought she was talking to an decoy. Sayuri initiated a sequence of chilled chuckles. "I must hand it to the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for catching on so quickly." She turned around, facing Furin. She opened out her arms, clenching her fists, drawing a sarcastic, sorrowful expression. "What do you mean, 'Lady Furin'? Don't you recognize me? It's your right hand sweetheart." Sayuri titled her head back, laughing evily into the night sky. She lowered her head, leveling it with that of Furin. She glared at the woman, forming the horse hand sign. "Don't you worry one bit, you'll be joining those squadrons I killed off prior to arriving in the village momentarily!" Sayuri's cheeks puffed out wide, before she opened her mouth, releasing a large blast of fire towards her opponent. "Yes, no doubt. From the feeling of her chakra, I can tell she's Sayuri. Seems like she's being manipulated by some kind of jutsu, tsk." says Fūrin as her jaw tensions. She then examines Sayuri as she makes her hand seal and fires a great wall of immense flames towards the honorable Hokage. The heat of the flames could be felt from Fūrin's position. The fire reflected on her eyes as she frowned slightly. She adjusted her stance and was ready to act. As a defense against the fire attack, Fūrin forged a sphere like vacuum around her. It was composed of a thick layer, that layer didn't have oxygen, which prevented the combustion of fire and caused it to extinguish as soon as it made contact with the layer of deoxidized air. The fire that didn't hit the sphere created by Fūrin set the grass and some of the trees ablaze. Briefly, the two of them found themselves trapped in a forest fire. The heat was immense as Fūrin began to sweat, taking off her Hokage jacket. Her body was very sweaty from the flames. However, the flames were the least of her worries. "I'll deal with the flames late, after I finish this. It shouldn't take long." she thought as she turned her vision to Sayuri. Her face was rather impassive as she had the look of none interest as she examined her opponent. "I see you took advantage of Sayuri, I'm not sure what kind of dreadful jutsu you used. However, I shall put an end to it. It shouldn't take long ... defeating you that is." Fūrin says as she turns from the relaxed expression she had to a confident smirk. "All I have to do is take her down without inflicting fatal damage to her internal organs." that was the thought that Fūrin had before initiating her first move. She weaved the bird hand seal as she molded chakra transforming it into compressed air. That air was then concentrated on a thin layer that wrapped itself around Sayuri like a cocoon, preventing her from moving and restraining her completely. "Wind Strangling" says Fūrin calmly as she keeps her composure under the heat of the flames. She used this technique as it was enough to restrain beasts with great physical prowess, she was sure that escape was impossible for Sayuri by physical means. She then proceeded to perform her next move as she molded chakra in her hand, transferring it to her finger tips and with a singular swinging motion, hundreds of wind blades were swirling towards Sayuri. Fūrin was careful to make the blades minimally sharp in order to inflict great damage externally without slicing Sayuri in half. This attack was enough to cause great external damage, which would lead to a huge loss of blood and eventually consciousness. Sayuri's sharigan quickly surveyed the battlefield, as well as the incoming attack. With the sharingan, Sayuri's life was made much, much easier. The highly coveted, Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai allowed Sayuri to clearly visualize different forms of chakra in different colors. Noticing the incoming wind strangling technique, that most others would not have, Sayuri quickly resorted to her Swift Release: Flash Step technique, allowing herself to transport her entire body at the speed of light. Sayuri appeared several feet away from her previous position, to a series of wind blades arriving her way. With her sharingan once again allowing for her to view the incoming attack, Sayuri weaved her own fair share of hand signs, after biting her thumb. Pressing the palm of her hand against the grass which had become warm from her previous technique, Sayuri summoned an enormous wall, large enough to protect Sayuri for the time being. The wall deflected Furin's wind blades, which in return, failed to even scratch the wall. Considered by some to be arguably some of the world's strongest defense, the wall did it's job in protecting Sayuri from any major damage, which she would have received without a doubt otherwise. As the attack subsided, Sayuri seemingly vanished once more, casting another flash step release. This time, she appeared atop wall, which was several hundreds of feet in height. Looking down at her master with her red eyes, there was something noticeable different about Sayuri's facial structure. Two black circles formed around her eyes, resembling that of a panda. Sayuri began weaving another pair of hand signs. Upon entering Sage Mode, Sayuri's already immense Senju-Uchiha chakra reserves were multiplied, allowing for a bigger bang when it came to her jutsu. "Ha....!!!!" Her voice began low, and increased in volume as she clapped both hands together. From the ground around Furin, large metallic structures began to form, several feet in height themselves, comparable to the wall she had summoned just moments ago. The minerals and bits of iron from all around the environment allowed for her to process the technique with ease. Just being out doors, gave Sayuri an unflappable advantage. The structures formed almost a rounded, bowl-like shape in the middle. The structures continued to form around Furin. The ones on her left and right sides respectively, took on the shape of large hands. The one behind Furin, took on the appearance of a smiling demon. The structure before Furin was simply a large wall, mostly serving as support. With no gaps between the structures, the only real way to evade such a technique seemed to be from above. Though suddenly, Sayuri appeared above, forming another set of hand signs, while airborne. As she slowly began to descend, Sayuri opened her mouth, firing at large blast of fire into the middle of her structures, and down at Furin. Sayuri seemed to have figured it all out. Furin's previous technique, turned Furin into the air itself. She wouldn't be able to escape this trap using that anymore. The large flames Sayuri had spewed from her mouth poured into the bowl, creating a flame filled container that was hundreds of feet in height. Had Furin chose to create another layer of air, that lacked any oxygen at all, that layer would hold a hefty amount of nitrogen, further fueling Sayuri's flame attack. As the air was already 78.09% nitrogen, 20.95% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.039% carbon dioxide, this would not have been the most logical thing to do at this very moment. In order to exist, fire required an oxidizing agent, which necessarily isn't oxygen. An Element that easily takes electrons from other atoms, is all that is required. Oxygen is the most common agent, which is why the reaction is called "oxidation". Fluorine, however, is the strongest known oxidizer-much stronger than oxygen, and since the technique did not dispel fluorine, but oxygen, the flames, this time, could not be distinguished. On the off chance Furin did, indeed try to use the technique, she would have to now use surround herself in it, depriving herself of oxygen, and thus, not allowing herself to breathe. Turning into the air itself, Furin would also have been damaged, as the flames had already made their way into the middle of the structure, and thus, had already defeated that way of escaping. In simpler terms, had Furin transformed into air, it would do her no good, as the flame is already in contact with the air. Furthermore, with the fire creating a heated temperature inside of the bowl, simply lowering the temperature would not be able to dispel the attack. As one of the more powerful fire techniques known to shinobi, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, in order to distinguish completely, would require several water jutsu to counter, and thus, wind simply would not be able to counter it in this situation, let alone blow it away, as it was a large wall of thick flames.